House of Apep
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: Eddie is being haunted by an evil Egyption God, Apep. Apep wants the Crook of Osiris which is so difficult and dangerous to get. And has put Eddie's life at risk. With the help of new student, Kendall, and of course Sibuna, can Eddie get the crook and give it to Apep before it's too late? And will the mystery behind Kendall be solved? Is she really that sweet? Peddie-ish Please R
1. Chapter 1 - House of Mystery

**Hi! This is my first HOA story called House of Apep, hope you like it! This is like a fourth season, so Mara isn't in it because Tasie Lawrence (who plays Mara) announced that she won't be returning. BTW, I have made some of the god bits up. The names and roles are real though.**

* * *

''Ah, Edison! You're back for another year. No mischief this year!'' Mr Sweet greeted before awkwardly giving his son a hug.

"By the way, dad, mum wanted you to read an email that she sent you.'' Eddie replied just as Patricia approached him.

"Hey slimeball!'' Patricia joked.

"I thought that you agreed to never call me that again!" Eddie faked being hurt. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Hey, you ok?'' Patricia asked worriedly

''Yeh, its nothing.'' Eddie lied.

"I know when you're lying. It's probably from the flight. I'll get you a drink when we get home. Come on'' Eddie and Patricia walked over to Anubis house along with the other house mates.

"TRUDY! WHERE ARE MY CAKES?'' Alfie shouted as he approached the dining table with Jerome behind him.

"Be patient Alfie! They're still in the oven.'' Trudy joyfully entered the living room.

''Gonna feel weird without Mara, isn't it? Bet she's having the time of her life at Royal Grammar School!'' Joy said.

"I know! No more geeky cool girl.'' Patricia joked.

* * *

Back at the school, Mr Sweet quickly returned to his office and logged on to his computer. He signed in on his email and there it was – an email from Tori Miller. It read:

**_Dear Eric,_**

**_I wanted to write to you about our son, Eddie. You are probably wondering why I couldn't send you a letter. The reason is that Eddie might have read it. _**

**_Anyway, back to Eddie. He knows that he is the Osirion. I know that nothing can happen to him because his chosen one is here in America. I thought that was that. You knew that wasn't. I'd forgotten. I remembered the other day when I was reading his file. Apep._**

**_We cannot tell him about Apep. It is too dangerous. He could get hurt. Make sure that you hide the doll with care and precaution because we don't want anybody to find it. Remember, Eddie would tell me if you told him what he is. So you won't. _**

**_From Tori_**

Mr Sweet's eyes widened after reading this. '_Oh, that stupid woman! She has no brain!' _He thought. How was he going to protect Eddie now?

* * *

Back at Anubis house, everyone was unpacking their clothes and sorting out their rooms. Eddie was putting his clothes in his wardrobe when he suddenly fell into one of his visions.

_The clouds began to cover up the sun in the sky as darkness fell into the land. There was a sudden bolt of lightning. It began raining. _

_"Indeed, I am Apep, the God of darkness and chaos, Osirion.'' A voice boomed out of nowhere._

_"Why am I here?'' Eddie was petrified! He had heard of Apep. He was pure evil._

_"You will do as I say. My brother, Ra, defeated me in an epic battle of light and dark. My spirit flows everywhere! To make me pass through to the next life, I need this – The Crook of Osiris. Go and find it. Or give me your life!'' The sound boomed._

_"But where is the crook of Osiris?'' Eddie questioned._

_"I will indicate whether you have done something wrong, with this doll. Your daddy thinks that he has the real one! Ha!''_

_"Wait, how do you...''_

_"Be quiet!" A sharp pain attacked Eddie's head once again._

_"Ok. What do I have to do?'' Eddie croaked, tears in his eyes._

_"You have to ask your chosen one where they hid the cup of Ankh. It unlocks something big near the attic. Follow the clues. Or you will lose your life! You have to involve Kendall, the new girl. She has the key!''_

"Eddie, you left your jacket...EDDIE!'' Patricia ran over to Eddie, who had collapsed onto the ground, some blood dripping from his forehead. "Fabian, help!'' They rested Eddie onto the bed. Patricia wiped the blood off his head with a tissue.

**_5 minutes later_**

"Apep" Eddie mumbled.

''Eddie you ok?'' Patricia asked.

"Get Sibuna.'' Eddie got up from his bed, Patricia helping him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight – Apep, the God of chaos, has put your life in danger so that he can have this crook thing to go to the afterlife. And this new girl who we haven't even met has the key! Oh God, fourth year in a row that my friend is in a life-threatening situation!'' Alfie complained.

"Alfie!" KT snapped.

"Why don't I ask Trudy if we're expecting anyone new.'' Fabian suggested.

"Fine by me.'' Eddie shrugged.

* * *

"Trudy, are we expecting...'' Fabian didn't need to finish his question. A girl stood next to Trudy. She was wearing a white top, leather jacket, aqua blue skater skirt and ankle boots. She had very long legs. She had bronze skin and brown eyes. Her hair was dark red with a middle parting and a split fringe.

"Fabian, this is Kendall, Mara's replacement.'' Trudy introduced.

"Kendall, can I see you for a sec?'' Fabian grabbed her arm and took her to his room.

"Hi!" Alfie smiled.

"Guys this is Kendall." Fabian announced.

"Do you have a key?'' Eddie asked.

"Right, he's told you. My dad was mad after this mask thing and died.'' Kendall explained and Fabian gasped.

"Was your dad..." Fabian started.

"Yes he was Rufus Zeno.''

* * *

**Please revie****w and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - House of Keys

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter and italic bits are dreams or visions. I hope you like it! Xx **

* * *

''Yes he was Rufus Zeno.'' Kendall sighed.

''You...You...You're EVIL!'' Fabian cried.

''No wait! I was adopted to make my dad look normal. You see, he took the alixr and wanted this mask so that he could be a God in the afterlife. Because he wasn't pure and his intentions were wrong, he died.''

''Can I speak to you Kendall? In private?'' Eddie ushered for the others to leave the room.

''So why do you wanna talk to me in private?''

''I had a vision.'' Eddie began.

''Ok. What happened?'' Kendall asked.

''I'm getting there. A voice spoke to me. Saying you have a key. Or something.''

''Look Eddie, I have no key.'' Eddie sighed in defeat and fear after hearing this.

''Do you know anything about a key?'' He stood up and approached her.

''I was told that the Osirion has the key.''

''I have no key. Apart from KT's key from last year!'' Eddie was about to leave but Kendal stopped him.

''It's not a key as in key to open a door. It's...'' Kendall was interrupted by Fabian, Patricia and Alfie barging in.

''Nina's locket!'' Fabian announced.

''Tell me Eddie, you still have it.'' Patricia spoke in her usual, aggressive tone.

''IT IS TEN'O'CLOCK!'' Victor boomed.

''It's...it's...'' Eddie stammered.

''Where is it Eddie?'' Alfie had a worried look on his face.

''In my draw.''

''That's a relief.'' Alfie began to leave the room.

''In America.'' Eddie finished.

''What'' Alfie turned around. ''WHAT! A SCARY GOD OF CHAOS HAS TOLD YOU TO GET A CROOK THING AND YOU'VE LEFT THE THING THAT OPENS IT IN AMERICA! NICE ONE, OSIRION!'' Everyone glared at Alfie, and after seeing the hurt in Eddie's eyes, he apologised.

''WHY CAN I STILL HEAR CHATTING?''

''Come on guys. We'll start fresh in the morning.'' KT led Alfie and Kendall out.

''KT could you show Kendall where my room is? She's sharing with me.'' Patricia said.

''Ok.'' Patricia stayed behind.

''Look, Eddie. It'll be fine. I mean, how hard can it be?'' Patricia gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek as she left the room.

* * *

_Eddie was in a long, narrow hallway. He began walking forwards, looking for someone._

_''Hello!'' He shouted. ''Is anybody there?'' _

_''HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO LEAVE THE KEY AT HOME!'' Apep's voice hit Eddie like a sharp knife._

_''I'm sorry!'' Eddie apologised, knowing that it wouldn't make things better._

_''YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED!'' The awful pain attacked Eddie once again, but this time, it was worse. He began crying in pain, falling on the floor._

_''YOU AREN'T A TRUE OSIRION! THE ANSWER IS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!'' _

_''Where?'' Eddie groaned._

_''THE BLACK BIRD SHALL KNOW!''_

_''What's the black bird?'' Eddie asked, but no reply. ''Tell me please!'' He pleaded._

* * *

Patricia's phone beeped. She had got a text from Fabian.

**_Help. Eddie. _**It read. She ran down the stairs and into Eddie and Fabian's room, where Fabian stood by a tossing Eddie, sweat and tears dripping from his face.

''I don't know what to do!'' Fabian told Patricia, sounding scared and worried about his best friend.

''I'll try to wake him up.'' Patricia sat beside Eddie on the bed and slowly shook him.

''Eddie.'' She whispered. ''Eddie, Eddie.'' Her voice gradually got louder. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing very heavily. ''Eddie, what happened?''

''The black bird. He knows. Voice told me. In dream.'' He panted out as he felt a familiar headache and fainted, Patricia catching his upper body.

''The black bird?'' Fabian thought.

''Ok. That sounds freakishly familiar.'' Patricia exclaimed, wiping Eddie's damp face clean with the edge of her sleeve.

''Cobierre.'' Fabian grinned. ''But how do we...''

''I have a plan. Right after I tell Trudy that Eddie isn't well enough to go to school.'' Patricia left the room with Fabian. After telling Trudy that Eddie felt sick and went to sleep, she went to Kendall.

''Hi Patricia. You ok?'' Kendall said cheerfully. ''Which shoes? Black platforms or brogues?'' She held up a pair of 6-inch heels and a pair of shiny, black brogues.

''Definitely brogues. Those platforms will make you look as tall as Jerome!'' Patricia joked.

''He's the one with weird hair isn't he''

''Yeah. And he's really tall!''

''I'm already an inch taller than him!'' Kendall said and made Patricia falls into fits of laughter.

''Right, I need you to go into Victor's office and to search his black stuffed bird.'' Patricia explained the story of the dream (as much as she knew) to Kendall.

''But why do I have to go to Victor's office?'' She asked.

''Because you have the cleanest record here.'' Patricia explained.

* * *

Patricia and Kendall went to Victor's office. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. And the door was unlocked.

''Run in, run out. You got that?'' Patricia whispered to Kendall.

''Ok.''

''Sibuna'' Patricia did the Sibuna move.

''Sibuna?'' Kendall questioned.

''You put your right hand over your right eye and say Sibuna. It's kinda a thing we do.'' Patricia explained quickly and quietly. ''Right, go go go go go!'' Kendall ran in to the office and looked under Corbierre. Nobody knew, but he was placed under a small, wooden box. She slid it into her pocket and was about to leave, when.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - House of Loss

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter. Feel free to send me your ideas.**

* * *

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING KENDALL ELEKTRA?'' Victor bellowed angrily.

''I...I...was just...'' she stuttered.

''I wasn't clear when I said my office was out of bounds, was I! IF I CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY!'' With that, Kendall ran out.

''Well, did you find something?'' Patricia asked.

''Yeh. This.'' Kendall showed her the box. It had a familiar symbol on it.

''Is that a crook?'' Patricia examined the box.

''I think so. Let's go show the others.'' The two girls went downstairs and knocked and Patricia barged in to the room.

''Patricia, what did I say...'' Fabian was interrupted by Patricia.

''Look!'' She showed Fabian the box. He opened it and out came a plain, gold ring, with _'Osirion' _engraved into it.

''There's a piece of paper in it.'' Fabian pointed out, reading it. ''Congratulations! You have found the clue! This ring is to be worn by the Osirion. It will unlock a portal.''

''Where is the portal?'' Patricia was getting worried. Although she didn't really have a soft side, she cared about Eddie, and by the looks of it, they were going to fail. And then Eddie would be gone.

''I think Eddie knows.'' Kendall pointed to a sleeping Eddie. He was tossing and turning. A moment later, he shot up from his bed, shouting Attic.

''Attic?'' Patricia went up to him.

''But Nina's locket opens it up. We've searched everywhere!'' Fabian said with a strange look on his face

''Guys, I have to tell you something.'' Eddie sat up on his bed. ''He has a doll.''

''Eddie, be more precise. What does it do?'' Patricia sat on the bed next to him.

''If the spirit hits it, then it hurts me. '' Eddie explained.

''Slow down, I thought it was just a voice!'' Fabian gasped.

''We have to tell the others. Apep has got a body.'' Eddie texted KT and Alfie and they came down.

''Guys, Apep has a body. He wants the crook bad. So that's why he has a doll that can hurt me. I think it's his way of telling me that we've done something wrong.'' Eddie explained.

''But who's body is it?'' KT asked.

''What d'ya mean?'' Alfie was getting scared.

''Well, if it was just a voice, then it needs a body to go in, if you get me.'' KT explained.

''It wasn't a person though.'' Eddie sighed. ''We need to get into the attic. Fast. And that means stealing the key from Victor.''

* * *

''Eddie, you have to wear this.'' Patricia put a ring on to Eddie's middle finger of his right hand. It adjusted to the shape of his finger.

''Why? Do you wanna marry me or something?'' He joked.

''It says it on this sheet that Kendall found under Corbierre.'' Patricia showed him the box. Immediately, another sheet fell from it.

''The Osirion has the power to use this box as his secret weapon. It will give you clues. Open the box.'' Eddie read out. He opened the box and a key lay in it, with another note with it. ''This key can only be used once.''

''Let's go to the attic now!'' Patricia suggested. ''Sibuna''

''Sibuna.'' All of the Sibuna members went up to the attic. Patricia and Eddie tip-toed towards the door whilst KT and Kendall hid in the girls' bathroom and Alfie and Fabian hid in Patricia's room. Eddie carefully put the key into the keyhole, whilst Patricia kept watch.

''Guys, I've opened it. Come on.'' Eddie crept into the attic followed by Patricia, an eager Kendall (she had never been up there before), KT, Fabian and a frightened Alfie.

''Right, what are we looking for?'' Fabian asked.

''Anything. A door, a window, or a curtain which may be the portal.'' Patricia replied, searching.

''Guys look at this!'' Eddie smirked as he saw an old checked jacket which looked like it was from the 1800's.

* * *

_Eddie was in the attic. He was looking around. Then, he saw a box near the window with a sun on it. He opened it and there lay a doll. Then, he saw his dad coming. Eddie hid behind a curtain. His dad carefully lifted the doll and pinched its leg. Eddie felt a small twitch on his leg. His eyes widened. That's what they had to find. Suddenly, he saw Apep. _

_''I have a soul!'' Apep laughed evilly._

_''Hey! Whose soul do you have?'' Eddie blurted out in confidence. He then realised that it was a bad idea. Apep continued to roar in laughter._

_''Oh, I really hoped that you wouldn't ask me that!'' Apep bellowed._

_''Come on, tell me!''_

_''Your little sister!'' Apep replied._

_''Amy'' A lump formed in Eddie's throat._

_''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Apep vanished into thin air. _

* * *

''EDDIE!'' Patricia went and put an arm around him. They sat down on an old couch.

''He took my sister!'' Eddie croaked out. There was a gasp.

''So he...'' KT said.

''Killed. Yes. She was 2.'' His head fell into Patricia's lap. The others left, giving them some space.

''Eddie. We have to finish this.'' Patricia said, stroking his blonde hair.

''No. We can't.''

* * *

**Please review! Bet you didn't expect that!**


	4. Chapter 4 - House of Discovery

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter. I know the last one sucked, but I was ill so plz forgive me**

''Eddie.'' Trudy walked in to the dining room. ''I have something to tell you.''

''Go on. Pretend that you know nothing.'' Patricia whispered into his ear. Eddie followed Trudy out.

"It's about your sister.'' She started. "She's very sick at the moment. They are running tests on her today so that they can find out what's wrong.'' Eddie's eyes teared up. He was glad that Amy was alive, but she was in pain. All because of _him. _"Your mother wants you to stay strong, and she wants you to stay at school. She will ring you on Skype at 7pm sharp.'' Trudy finished.

"Ok.'' Eddie got up and went back into the dining room. ''I got news.''

"Tell us then.'' Kendall said.

"My sister's alive and sick and its all my fault!'' Eddie explained close to tears. He was embarrassed to cry in front of people.

"It's not...'' Patricia tried to calm Eddie, but he stormed off into the boys' bathroom, Patricia chasing after him. Eddie slammed the door shut, making sure he locked it. He slid down against the door and let he tears take over, the ones he had been holding back from the past few days.

''Give him some space, Trish. Let's go to school.'' Kendall said.

* * *

"Jerome Clark.'' The teacher said.

"Here.''

"Kendall Elektra.''

"Here miss''

''Mara Jaffray''

"Here miss.''

"Willow Jenks.''

"Here.''

"Joy Mercer''

"Here Miss.''

"Eddie Miller.'' No reply. "Does anyone know where Eddie is? Patricia?''

"I think he's in the house. Would you like me to go get him?'' Patricia asked, getting up.

"Yes yes. Hurry up!''

Patricia ran as fast as she could back to Anubis house. She opened the door quietly, making sure that Victor doesn't know that she is here. Trudy was out shopping. Patricia opened Fabian and Eddie's bedroom door. It was empty. She left and knocked on the boys' bathroom door.

"Eddie. Are you in there?'' She said, trying her hardest to be gentle.

"Yacker, is that you? Has mum rang yet'' Eddie asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be? And no, your mum hasn't rung yet. What time are you expecting her to ring?''

"7."

"Ok. Open the door, please Eddie."

"ok." He opened the door. "Attic, now.'' Eddie walked fast to the stairs, Patricia following him.

"Why?'' She asked.

"Come.'' They crept past Victor's office and went to the attic door.

"How do we open it?'' Patricia asked.

''With the key.''

"It can only be used once.'' They both sighed.

"You distract Victor and I'll steal the key.'' Eddie came up with one of his quick plans.

"Bad idea, but it'll work.'' Patricia knocked on Victor's office, running off after.

"Who's there?'' Victor boomed. He then walked out of his office, forgetting to lock it. Eddie crept in, his stomach rumbling, remembering that he skipped breakfast.

"Attic key.'' He murmured to himself. "Got it!'' As he was about to leave, he heard Victor. _Oh great, _he thought.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I ducked down quickly and hid behind the desk. Victor walked in.

"Tricks of the mind, Corbierre. Sometimes you hear things.'' Victor stroked the bird. I find it weird that he can be that nice and gentle to a stuffed raven, but not to actual people. Victor turned around and I took this opportunity to creep out. I crawled out of his office, then I went downstairs to find Patricia.

"Did you get it?'' She asked me.

"Yep. Now come on!'' we tip toed up the stairs back to the attic and opened the door.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Patricia and Eddie ascended the steep stairs going up to the attic.

"Look, there's nothing here!'' Patricia sighed.

"Just follow me. I know there is something here.''

"Eddie, look! Your ring!'' Patricia pointed to Eddie's ring, which was glowing blue with the word 'Osirion' on it.

"I think it leads to a door of a type." Eddie suggested. They kept looking for a door with 'Osirion' marked on it. They knew it wouldn't be obvious. After 10 odd minutes of searching, Eddie found something.

"Hey Yacker, look!'' Eddie held his ring up against a painting of a woman, and surely enough, it split open, revealing a long, round tunnel. Eddie leapt right in, without thinking twice (as if he ever does). Suddenly, the picture joined back into two, leaving Eddie trapped behind.

"Eddie. EDDIE!'' Patricia banged on the painting, but no answer.

"I'm Lulu. Whoever does not think twice will be trapped behind for 3 alignments of the two realms.'' A voice spoke. It came from the picture.

"Who are you to trap my boyfriend behind a painting you stupid voice?'' Patricia rudely spoke. But then, she remembered what the alignment of the two realms meant – 12'o'clock noon or midnight. She looked at her watch. 12:04pm. Eddie would be trapped behind there for 36 hours. Without food, or drink. "Eddie, answer me. Are you ok?'' No reply.

* * *

"Sibuna meeting. After supper. Tell the others." Patricia whispered to KT.

* * *

After school, all the Sibuna's got together in Fabian's room.

"Where's Eddie?'' Fabian asked.

"He's trapped in the attic guys! Until midnight on Wednesday!" Patricia explained in worry.

"How?'' KT asked.

"Me and Eddie went to the attic. Eddie's ring started to glow, you know like Nina's locket does. A painting of some woman was hung up and it opened when he pressed his ring against it.''

"So there's a painting that opens up with a ring. Weird.'' Kendall exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it.'' Alfie replied.

"But he's safe, right. I mean, Nina was trapped in an underground cell when that Senkhara business happened, and she was safe, right.'' Fabian said. Patricia was speechless.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear his voice.'' KT had a very worried look on her face.

"It's getting worse guys. Eddie has the spare key to the attic. And we can't use the other one that came in the box because it can only be used once.'' Patricia explained.

"We have to get him out!'' Fabian declared.

"Not until Wednesday, though.'' Patricia replied.

"Any good new that doesn't put any of us in a life threatening situation?'' Alfie questioned.

"Guys, I think the Crook of Osiris is down that tunnel.'' Patricia said. "But that's not our priority at the moment. We have to help Eddie first.''

"Sibuna.'' KT said.

"Sibuna.''

* * *

**I know the quest isn't clear yet, but it will in the next few chapters. I have exams in just over a month, so new chapters will be posted less regularly. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 - House of Relief and Regret

**Hi! Right, my exams are at the end of May/early June. I will be finished in June. So forgive me if the chapters are short. **

* * *

''Where's Eddie's laptop Fabian?'' Patricia asked as she wanted to look at some of his pictures.

''It should be on his desk.'' He replied. Something was on his mind. ''Patricia, does the name Lulu ring any bells?''

''No, why?'' She said as she turned on Eddie's laptop.

''It just does to me. It's on the tip...''

''Awww, look at this picture of Eddie and his mum!'' Patricia laughed, knowing that she actually found it cute. Being Patricia, she was embarrassed to admit it.

Eddie was probably 9 or 10 when it was taken, but he was sitting on his mum's lap in front of a fountain.

''I know what it is!'' Fabian leapt from his bed.

''What is it?'' KT eagerly asked.

''What's what?'' Patricia snorted.

''The woman in the painting! It's Louisa Frobisher-Smythe!'' Fabian announced.

''What? You mean its Robert Frobisher-Smythe's wife?'' Patricia asked.

''Yeah. But it doesn't make sense. I'll have to do more research tomorrow.''

''But we have to check up on Eddie after lights out. He could be hurt!'' Patricia said.

''We don't have the key!'' KT told Patricia.

''Hair grips'' Patricia grinned, holding a pin.

* * *

The pair of them went to the attic door after lights out. KT was on Victor watch and Patricia tried picking the door open. After a few attempts, the door was open.

''Come on!'' Patricia grabbed KT's arm and they both went upstairs.

''Where did the ring open the door?'' KT asked.

''Over there!'' Patricia pointed.

''Let's go!''

''Eddie! EDDIE!'' Patricia called as she banged on the painting. She heard a groan.

''Eddie, is that you?'' KT said.

''Yeah, who else?'' Eddie tried to sound like he wasn't in pain because he was Eddie Miller, the one who hated looking vulnerable and soft. He gritted his teeth because he felt like screaming.

''Listen, are you ok?'' Patricia asked.

''Perfectly fine, Yacker. Just get me out of here!'' He replied, now clenching his fists.

''We are, but you have to hang on until midnight.'' Patricia said.

''Why?''

''You're stuck there.'' Patricia said, but she regretted it.

''WHAT?'' He shouted back.

''KT, you tell the others that Eddie is ok. I'll stay here.'' Patricia told KT, who nodded and left. When Patricia was sure that KT was gone, she asked Eddie something. ''Eddie, let it out.''

''Let what out?'' Eddie lied.

''Eddie come on.''

''Patricia, I can't move. Help me.'' Eddie groaned.

''I promise I'll get you out. Stay strong, it's gonna be ok.'' She comforted. ''You've only got 20 minutes in there.'' There was an awkward silence.

''When I'm out of here, can we go on a date?'' Eddie asked.

''Course we can. Remember that blind date.''

''Yeah I turned up mysteriously where we started.''

''You know you almost lost your head!'' she admitted.

''What?''

''I pushed you because you were annoying me and this big statue moved and it was gonna chop your head off! And all those things you said about you falling for me...''

''What do you mean? Who was there?''

''Just me.''

''Thank god!'' Eddie sighed in relief.

''And Amber, Alfie, Nina and Fabian!'' Patricia laughed.

''So they heard it?''

''Yeah. It was so awkward! But is it true?''

''Yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think that.'' Eddie admitted. Suddenly, he saw a blue flash of light. He moaned as the light was really hurting his eyes.

''Eddie, are you ok?'' Patricia got up worriedly.

''Yeah, just some light.''

''Eddie, hold your ring against it.'' Patricia hoped that the painting would open. It did, and a very sick looking Eddie limped out.

''Hi Yacker!'' He moaned.

''Here Eddie, lean on me.'' Patricia put an arm around him and walked with him to the door. He was surprisingly light. ''Stairs now. Slowly. And here's the door.'' She opened the door and looked around for Victor.

* * *

They both crept down the stairs and Patricia opened the door, trying not to wake Fabian. She helped Eddie in o bed and covered him up with a blanket.

''Night Eddie.'' She stroked his newly dyed blonde hair. ''Text me if you need me.'' After gently kissing his heated forehead, she left and went to her room.

* * *

Despite falling asleep at around 3am, Patricia was up at 6am. She got ready and after doing her hair and makeup, she went to check on Eddie before breakfast. He was sleeping soundlessly. Fabian had already gone to breakfast, so she was alone. Patricia felt Eddie's forehead. It was boiling. She opened the window to let some air in. She slid her fingers into his hair and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before going to tell Trudy that Eddie was sick.

* * *

**_Dream_**

_''You've found the chamber of the crook and not even gotten past a painting! You stupid Osirion!'' Apep boomed._

_''I was stuck! Please! I'll get you the crook!'' Eddie cried back._

_''Maybe I should take her. The sick girl.'' Apep threatened with a grin._

_''Don't you hurt her! Or I won't get you the crook!'' Eddie argued back._

_''YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!'' _

* * *

''NOOOOOOO!'' Eddie shot up from his head, sweat dripping from his forehead, panting heavily. His eyes widened as he saw Apep floating there in front of his bed...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Please review and make a guess on what will happen next!**

**Rachael Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - House of Fear

**Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter! BTW, if you are watching House of Anubis on Nick UK, I've put in bold the bit that contains ending of season 3. So you can skip it.**

* * *

''Hello _Osirion_!'' Apep grinned.

''Apep.'' Eddie gasped.

''Yes. It's me. Where's the crook? Time is running out boy!'' Apep fiercely boomed.

''I'm trying! Just leave me alone, and maybe I'll get it!'' Eddie fought back in his cocky attitude.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Apep laughed. He shot a mark on Eddie's forehead. It was in the shape of a serpent. The mark shone in a bright blue light, which ached Eddie's head.

''PATRICIA!'' Eddie shouted just as Apep vanished. Patricia was in the kitchen having breakfast when she heard her name coming from Eddie's room. _Oh no, _she thought as she shot up from her chair and went into Eddie's room.

''Eddie, what's wrong?'' Patricia asked. She noticed that he had round tears falling down his frightened face. She also noticed the mark on his head.

''Apep came. But he was right there!'' he explained. ''And he tattooed me!''

''We got those when a spirit was chasing Nina.'' Patricia said. ''It's a snake.''

''I know, but it's on my head. Someone's gonna see it!'' Eddie said.

''Here, this'll cover it up.'' Patricia ran her fingers through the front of his hair so that it covered his forehead.

''Thanks.'' A still much shaken Eddie thanked.

''We'll get that crook, even if it's the last thing we do, ok.'' Patricia comforted.

''I dunno. It's too hard, I don't think we'll be able to get it.'' Eddie sighed. He jumped when he saw Apep standing there.

''NO! YOU MUST!'' Apep angrily shouted.

''Don't you see him?'' Eddie panted in fear.

''See what?'' Patricia said, confused.

''Ouch!'' Eddie fell to the bed, his head exploding in pain. ''I'll get you that crook, please stop!''

''Eddie, who are you talking to? You're freaking me out!'' Patricia sat on the edge of the bed, slowly putting Eddie's head on her lap. She stroked his hair, calming him.

''He was right there.'' Tears fell from Eddie's green eyes.

''Maybe only you can see him. It was the same for a while when Nina was being haunted by a ghost.''

* * *

That night, there was a Sibuna meeting.

''Guys, Eddie has to show you something.'' Patricia announced. When Eddie didn't lift the hair from his forehead, Patricia did it for him, showing everybody the mark.

''The mark of Apep.'' Fabian stared at it.

''What is that?'' Kendal asked.

''It's some kind of curse. It glows when the spirit is angry.'' Fabian explained. ''I'm going to the library to do some research.'' The school had opened the Frobisher Library so that the students and teachers could borrow books.

* * *

**It was requested by Robert Frobisher-Smythe himself that the school offers more education about the Egyptians. When the curse was lifted, he came to the school after visiting Egypt to check that the teachers were teaching properly and he wanted the library opened in honour of him.**

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I looked through the many books in the library. I found the book that was the most helpful. It was called _Apep, the God of destruction. _I began taking noted in my notebook. Then, one thing struck me – Senkhara wanted Nina's body so that she could wear the mask of Anubis and go to the underworld. So, Senkhara marked different parts of our bodies. But the mark was on Eddie's forehead. There was a chapter on the mark of Apep. It said _The mark will be visible near the area that Apep wants. So, if the mark is on somebody's chest, then the heart is needed. If it is on the head, then the brain is needed. So basically, if you have the mark, you die._

_If you have the mark you die. If you have the mark, you die._ These words struck down my body in shock. I could again lose my best friend because of a curse. I had to go tell the others.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Fabian came running in to his bedroom. Patricia was sitting on a chair near Eddie's bed, talking to him, who was tucked in to bed. She was dabbing a wet towel on his head. Fabian guessed that he had a headache.

''Patricia, can I have a word?'' Fabian asked.

''Yeah sure.'' She got up and left the room with Fabian.

''I've found something out.'' Fabian started. ''Remember when Amber, Alfie, me, you and Nina were all cursed, where did you get the mark?''

''On my wrist. Why?'' Patricia said. She was wondering why Fabian was asking her this.

''Senkhara wanted Nina's body to go to the underworld. Now, for the news. Apep wants Eddie's brain.'' Patricia's eyes widened.

''Why?'' she asked.

''I'm not finished. Whoever gets he mark of Apep dies.'' Fabian quickly blurted out.

''What?'' A fearful Eddie came out of the room, shaking in fear...

* * *

**Dun dun dun...cliffhanger! I think the Sibunas will go up to the attic in the next chapter, or the one after. So they will be big chapters. Please review! Xx **


	7. Chapter 7 - House of Rings

**Hi again! I should be revising as I have 3 exams this week. But, this is technically revising descriptive writing, so I thought I'd update. This might be the last update before the 10th of June. So hope you like it!**

* * *

''Whoever gets the mark of Apep dies.'' Fabian blurted out.

''What?'' A fearful Eddie came out of the room, shaking in fear.

''Eddie...I...'' Fabian started.

''We have to get that crook.'' Patricia interrupted. ''Let's go to the attic now.''

''Fabian, get the others. Patricia, come with me.'' Eddie said.

* * *

''Right, we have to look everywhere, for clues, or something that could help us get through that painting.'' said Eddie.

''Maybe it could be in a book.'' Fabian suggested.

''Fabian, you're a genius!'' Eddie laughed.

''Guys, I think I've found something.'' Kendall looked through an old, dust covered book, titled _Louisa Frobisher-Smythe and the great crook. _

''Maybe Louisa Frobisher-Smythe was the one who hid this crook!'' KT suggested.

''Look at the contents page. Is there anything on a crook?'' Fabian asked.

''Yeah, it says _the legend of the crook_.'' Kendall read.

''Turn to that page!'' Eddie turned to page 22 where the story was written. ''Legend has it that Louisa Frobisher-Smythe was obsessed with the Gods Apep and Osiris. She was fascinated by the crook of Osiris, which she later found. Louisa was framed to have stolen it by Beatrice Frobisher-Smythe, Robert's second wife. To make sure that nobody knew that she found it, Louisa hid it in an ancient attic in a boarding school in England. The only way that you can get in is by a little ring. All 6 rings must be there otherwise a painful punishment awaits the...'' Eddie paused for a second.

''Painful punishment for who?'' Patricia asked.

''The Osirion. And it says that each punishment gets harsher.'' Eddie gasped.

''Where are the rings?'' KT asked.

''We'll find them. Let's go!'' Eddie touched the banister of the stairs and fell into one of his visions.

* * *

_''Eddie! You're ring!'' Patricia pointed._

_''Look in the box!'' A voice said._

_''We have to look in the box.'' Eddie got the box, opened it and there lay 5 rings, all glowing a bright blue colour._

_''Put them on and go to the attic!'' The voice said._

* * *

Eddie got up from his visions.

''The box, we have to look in the box!'' he announced.

''Come on then!'' the Sibunas went to Eddie's room and looked in the box.

''The rings!'' KT smiled.

''Let's go back to the attic right now!'' The Sibunas went to the attic again.

''Right, let's do this! Sibuna.'' '' The Sibunas went to the attic again.

''Right, let's do this! Sibuna.'' Eddie said.

''Sibuna.'' Eddie put his ring on the little carved piece of wall next to the painting. It swung open. The Sibunas stepped forward. A beam of light from all of their rings was unleashed. Then, the beams disappeared, revealing another tunnel.

''Let's go.'' Eddie stepped forward a bit, then Patricia, then Fabian, Kendall and KT.

''Come on Alfie!'' Kendall said.

''OK.'' Alfie fearfully stepped forward.

''Guys, come here!'' Eddie shouted. He had gone deeper into the tunnel.

''Eddie, don't run off, anything could happen!'' Patricia ran to him. ''Wow, what is this?'' There was a bridge leading down to the next tunnel. But, there were snakes, beetles and all kinds of creatures living there.

''How do we get across this?'' Kendall sighed.

''I'm scared!'' Alfie shrieked.

''Just watch the Osirion and he'll show you!'' Eddie boasted. He stepped on to the bridge. ''See, it's simple, just OUCH!'' he clutched his leg in pain.

''Eddie! Get back here!'' Patricia put her arm forward, Eddie grabbing it. She pulled him forward and sat him on the ground.

''He's been bitten by a snake!'' Fabian cried.

''We have to take him to the hospital!'' KT cried.

''And say a snake bit him. We don't even know if it's poisonous!'' Patricia replied.

''Guys, his head's glowing!'' Fabian pointed.

''What does that mean?'' Kendall shrugged.

''Guys, I have a theory. I think that those snakes have special venom in them. I'll have to do some research though.'' Fabian suggested.

''We have to get that wound covered. It's huge!'' Patricia was very worried about Eddie. Anything could happen now.

''Can you stand?'' KT asked Eddie.

''I'll try.'' Eddie tried to stand but the pain took over.

''Here, this'll help.'' Patricia let him lean on her. The blood from his leg was trickling down on to the floor behind them.

''Patricia, we have a problem, his leg is bleeding.'' Alfie pointed out.

''Here, have this.'' Kendall gave her scarf to Patricia, who wrapped it round Eddie's leg.

''What are we gonna tell Trudy?'' KT said.

''Or Mr Sweet?'' Fabian said.

''This is gonna be a tough one to get out of...''

* * *

**I have a plot line coming up involving a certain family member. It's quite obvious, but whoever gets it right will get a shout-out. Please review, they might make me want to update quicker!**


	8. Chapter 8 - House of Triumph

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter! I'm not going to have more than 2 tasks in the attic because the ending that I'm planning is quite shocking!**

* * *

''Come on Eddie, nearly there!'' Patricia soothed as she opened the door.

''What do we tell Trudy?'' said KT.

''I have the perfect excuse - everyone knows that Eddie loves dodgeball'' Patricia started. ''We could say that Eddie was trying to dodge the ball, but fell and hit his leg on a tree.''

''I'll take the scarf off his leg.'' Kendall took her now blood covered scarf off Eddie's leg.

''You have to look like you're in pain.'' Patricia helped to get Eddie on his feet. She could tell that Eddie was in pain.

* * *

''TRUDY!'' Patricia shouted.

''Yes dear...oh, what's wrong Eddie?'' Trudy kindlt helped Eddie to lie down on the couch.

''He was playing dodgeball and he fell over.'' Patricia lied. All of Sibuna were so used to lying that you could never tell if they were lying or not.

''I'll just get a first aid kit.'' Trudy went to fetch the first aid kit.

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' asked Eddie.

''Trust me, it'll be fine.'' Patricia replied.

* * *

After Trudy had wrapped Eddie's leg up, she did something bad. Very bad.

''Eddie dear, look who's come to see you!'' she had told Mr Sweet!

''Hello Edison.'' Mr Sweet said.

''Dad?'' Eddie was quite worried now. What if his dad didn't believe him?

''I have to tell you something about these Osirion powers of yours.'' Mr Sweet sat down on the couch opposite.

''Eddie, Trudy told me to give you a drink...oh, hi Mr Sweet!'' Patrica came in.

''Hello Miss Williamson. Please sit down.'' He said. Patricia sat down on the edge of the couch Eddie was on.

''What do you want to tell me?'' Eddie said, sitting up on the couch.

''Your mother didn't want to tell you this, but I have to.'' Mr Sweet started. ''The God Apep wants an ancient crook that only you can get for him. I have this doll, and he can't hurt you whilst I have it.''

''You knew. And you didn't think to tell me!'' Eddie said, full of frustration.

''He's already got to you.'' Mr Sweet replied.

''You haven't even got the doll.'' Patricia argued.

''Apep's got it!'' Eddie shouted. ''You could have told me all this I dunno, before I nearly died a few times trying to get that crook!''

''Why didn't you tell him?'' Patricia asked Mr Sweet.

''To protect him, Patricia.'' Mr Sweet tried to calm everyone down.

''Well you've done the opposite.'' Eddie sighed, eyes shiny with tears. He burried into the cushion.

''I'm going now.'' Mr Sweet left.

''Eddie, are you ok?'' Patricia asked, wrapping an arm around Eddie's shoulder.

''Why didn't he tell me?'' Eddie cried.

''I don't know why. Parents do the stupidest things to protect people nowadays.'' Patricia joked, but could tell Eddie was in no mood to joke.

''All this stuff happened because of him. If he told me, I would have known what to do. My sister would be fine.'' Eddie sobbed angrilly. ''We're going to finish this task tonight.''

''But you're leg...''

''No, I'm going up now. I think there's a button at the end of the bridge to get rid of all these creatures.

* * *

Sibuna all went up to the attic and through the painting they went.

''I'm going first. It's final.'' Eddie was still a bit moody.

''What's up with him?'' Alfie whispered to Patricia.

''Long story.'' Patricia sighed.

Eddie grabbed onto the rope that was placed on either side of the bridge. He looked up and there was another rope there. So, he stood up on the rope and held the rope above. His leg burned, but he was Eddie Miller, NOT Edison Sweet. Eddie Miller was strong and NOT vunerable. Edison Sweet was a softie and a daddy's boy.

''Eddie, what are you doing?'' Patricia shouted.

''Are you insane?'' Fabian cried. Eddie ignored the pair of them and proceeded to walk on the ropes. His leg hurt like hell, but he was determained to get across the bridge. The creatures below had their mouths open, staring at Eddie like they wanted to gobble him up! Eventually, he made it across.

''Way to go Eddie!'' Patricia cheered. Eddie pressed his ring against a pattern on the wall and in a puff of smoke, a solid floor of concrete appeared. The Sibuna's all ran across it and gave Eddie a massive hug.

''Let's see what's inside the next tunnel!'' Eddie pressed his ring against a door and it opened. ''Watch out for booby traps.''

''There's the crook!'' Patricia pointed. Suddenly, a whole obstacle coarse came infront of them, including fire and sharp objects.

''Only the Osirion can get past here.'' A voice boomed.

''We'll come back tomorrow. I have to do something.'' Eddie turned around and walked off.

''He seems really upset.'' KT noticed.

''I'll rell you why.'' Patricia told them everything.

''Why would Sweetie do that?'' Alfie said.

''What if he's the evil one?'' Kendall suggested.

''Then Eddie's in danger. What if he's working with Apep?'' Patricia said.

''No he isn't. I can assure you.'' Kendall replied.

''How are you so sure?'' Patricia questioned.

''Trust me, he isn't.'' Kendall was acting quite fishy now. Patricia knew that there was something not quite right about Kendall, and she was determained to find out...

* * *

**I can't wait to reveal the twist! But, it will take a while. Nobody will believe it. Please say what you think it is. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - House of Patrome

**Hi! Should be revising, but I thought I'd revise creative writing again. So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

''Eddie, are you ok?'' Patricia asked softly.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be.'' Eddie lied.

''Ok, then why are you facing the other way?'' Eddie ignored her. ''Eddie, turn around.'' He didn't, so Patricia sat down next to him. She saw tears coming down his cheeks. Eddie turned away.

''Eddie, what's up?'' Patricia asked, wiping away his tears. ''Is it coz of Sweetie?'' Eddie began crying more at this point.

''Ignore him. He's not been a very good dad by not telling you.'' Patricia calmed, giving him a hug.

''I thought...that..w...we were good n..now.'' Eddie sobbed into her shoulder.

''Just forget about it, ok. Right now, we need to focus on this task.''

''How am I gonna get through the obstacle course?'' Eddie put his head in his hands.

''You're the Osirion. You'll find a way!'' Patricia said.

* * *

''Hope Victor's ok. Not seen him all day.'' Jerome joked.

''I am indeed ok.'' Victor came out of nowhere. ''In the past few days, I have noticed that certain individuals are going into the attic. Now, no more. I have placed a coded lock on the door so nobody can enter. If anybody tries to unlock it, I will find out as an alarm will sound in my office. And I have installed a camera there, so nobody will dare try to run.'' All of the Sibuna's sighed. Eddie's eyes were beggining to water. He quickly made an exit.

''I'm full.'' He put his plate in the kitchen and left for his room.

''What's up with him?'' Joy asked.

''I dunno.'' Patricia tried to make it convincing that there was nothing wrong with him.

''Have you two split up?'' asked Jerome. Patricia laughed.

''No.'' Patricia said. ''Why would we of?''

''Because of the way Eddie just left upset and you stayed here.'' Jerome replied.

''Eddie's not upset. He's full.'' Patricia said back.

* * *

After supper, Patricia went to Eddie. ''What are we gonna do now?'' was the first thing she said.

''I dunno.'' Eddie got up and put his hand on the bed.

* * *

_Vision_

_Eddie was on his laptop. The numbers '1 9 6 0' came on to his screen._

_''I know the code!'' Eddie cried. He and Fabian were about to leave the room when Eddie touched the door handle._

**_Vision in a vision_**

**_''You are failing me Osirion.'' Apep boomed. ''Do I need to come into the mortal world again?''_**

**_''No. I'm going to get you that crook.'' Eddie said back._**

**_''Are you answering back?'' Apep was getting angry._**

**_''N...no'' Eddie stuttered._**

**_''THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU'RE SUCH A RUDE, ARROGANT BOY! DO I NEED TO TAKE THE GIRL?''_**

**_''No. Please, give me some time!'' Eddie cried._**

**_''Hurry up! Otherwise, the obstacle course will get more deadly! AND SO WILL YOUR PUNISHMENTS! THE FIRST ONE IS COMING OSIRION.'' Eddie touched his shoulder and BOOM. He was back to his other vision._**

_Normal vision_

_Eddie was in his bedroom listening to Sick Puppies._

_''Eddie, I have to tell you something.'' Patricia came in._

_''What is it?'' Eddie stood up._

_''Eddie, I'm dumping you. I have feelings for someone else.'' Patricia blurted out and left the room._

* * *

Eddie got up from his vision.

''Eddie, are you ok?'' asked Patricia.

''I had a vision, then another on in that vision, and then woke up from that and went back to the first one, and then woke up back into normal life.'' Eddie explained.

''Wow, that's confusing. Let's get the others.''

* * *

''So, you had a vision.'' Fabian said.

''Yeah, but it was different. I was on my laptob and I found out the code to the door. Then, me and Fabian were about to go open the door when I fell into another vision.'' Eddie explained.

''What happened?'' KT asked.

''Apep was there. He said that he wants the crook quickly. And that a punishment is coming. And they get worse, and so does that obstacle coarse. Patricia dumped me.'' Eddie sighed.

''What?'' Patricia shouted.

''That'd never happed.'' KT calmed.

''We have to get that crook as quick as possible.'' Patricia said.

''Let's go there tonight.'' Fabian suggested. Everyone nodded. ''Sibuna''

''Sibuna''

* * *

**A/N - Peddie shippers like me, will hate me for this scene. But this isn't the twist, it's the lead-up.**

''Hey Jerome! You ok?'' Patricia went to Jerome.

''Yeh, fine. Got things to do, people to see.'' he replied.

''You're lying'' Patricia knew that Jerome said that line when he had something on his mind.

''Ok. Caught me out Trixie. It's my mum. I sent her this bracelet for her birthday, and she just mailed it back to me!'' he explained, close to tears.

''Well she's an idiot. Wowm is that real gold?'' Patricia gasped.

''Yeh.''

''You're a good guy, Jerome.'' Patricia smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, Patricia did something unforgivable. She kissed him. On the lips. ''Jerome, will you be my boyfriend?''

''What are you gonna tell Eddie?'' Jerome, full of shock, said.

''I'll dump him. You've split from Joy, haven't you?'' Patricia replied. Jerome nodded. ''Then, you have nothing to loose.'' They kissed again.

* * *

Patricia went to Eddie's room a while after the Patrome, as Amber would call it, kiss.

''Eddie, I have to tell you something.'' Patricia stood up opposite Eddie's bed.

''What is it?'' he asked, standing up.

''Eddie, I'm dumping you. I have feelings for someone else.'' Patricia then left a teary eyed Eddie alone in his bedroom, depressed, and angry at why he ever returned to Anubis house. Patricia's words cut his heart open and drained it.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

She didn't even say why. Why did she dump me? And who does she have feelings for? My eyes were teary. No, I can't cry over a girl, I told myself. I couldn't bring back an old habbit. Couldn't. Musn't. But I had to. I grabbed a tin that I kept under my bed and took out the razor. I was about to cut when Fabian came into the room.

''Eddie, are you ok?'' he asked me.

''Yeah, fine. Gonna go have a shower.'' I blinked away the tears and left the room. I went into the bathroom and rolled up my sleeve. I made a huge cut on my arm. The crimson blood dripped from my arm and into the sink. It stung. But not enough. I soaked my arm in water and then cut it again. I began to cry. I sat on the floor and leant against the door and cried. Cried. What did I ever do to her? I cut my chest in a long, thin line. That's when I remembered that we were going to the attic tonight. I packed my self-harming kit away and covered the wounds with plasters.

* * *

**This isn't the twist yet. But, did you like it? Please review! I have an exam tomorrow , one on Thursday and have one on the 10th of June. Then, I'm free! Anyone else looking forward to the HOA movie? I can't wait! And today, Union J's debut single was released. #GetCarryYouToNumberOne **


	10. Chapter 10 - House of Keneddie

**Hi! Finally, I can update! Did you all watch Touchstone of Ra? If you haven't seen it, YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT! I've seen it on demand like 10 times! And can everyone please listen to Carry You by Union J. It's a really good up-beat song. And the boys are so cute!**

**Right, recap - The Sibunas went to the attic and there was an obstacle course that only the Osirion can go across it. Then, Peddie broke up because Apep punished Eddie for taking ages on the task. Now, Patrome is together and Eddie has begun to self-harm as he can't take it anymore.**

**I love Eddie angst! Right, Peddie lovers might hate some parts of this chapter, but this all leads up to the twist, which will probably take place _after_ the mystery is finished. So, **

*******MINI-SPOILER ALERT* it has nothing to do with the mystery.**

**Right, on with the story!**

* * *

The Sibunas went up the stairs to the attic.

''Come on.'' Eddie hurried.

''Ow, Eddie you stepped on my foot! Aren't you gonna say sorry?'' Patricia moaned.

''No.'' Eddie darted back.

''Have you two had a falling out?'' Kendall asked.

''I'm alright. It's him!'' Patricia said.

''You're the one who dumped me!'' Eddie argued back.

''Hey, calm down. We have to do this!'' Fabian calmed.

''Are you sure you'll be able to do it?'' Kendall asked.

''I'll be fine.'' Eddie snapped back.

''Awww, my new boyfriend's texted me!'' Patricia smiled.

''Who's that?'' KT asked.

''Jerome.'' she replied, to a gasp.

''Jerome?'' Eddie cried.

''Do you have a problem with that?'' Patricia asked, walking up to her ex.

''No.'' Eddie replied.

''Then shut up.'' she said rudely.

''Right, watch out for that...'' Fabian began. ''EDDIE! BE CAREFUL!'' Eddie had started the obstacle course without thinking twice.

''Eddie, turn around and come back now!'' Kendall shouted.

''NO!'' cried Eddie, continuing the course.

''Be careful!'' KT shouted.

''I would appreciate it if you all just shut up for a bit!'' Eddie replied angrilly. He had turned around to do this, and when he turned around, Apep was standing there.

''Why aren't you hurrying?'' Apep boomed in his usual style.

''I am hurrying, can't you see!'' Eddie replied in frustration.

''Eddie, stop talking to yourself!'' Fabian said.

''Yeh, you're so sad! Arguing with an obstacle course! No wonder I dumped you!'' Patricia laughed.

''HAHAHA! The first punishment has arrived! The second will be even more severe! It is fast approaching, Osirion!'' with that, Apep vanished.

''What is it? WHAT IS IT?'' Eddie shouted and then screamed in pain when a moving sphere **(the long sharp blade thingies that move) **attacked him in the arm.

''Eddie! Come back!'' yelled Kendall. When he got back, Sibuna minus Patricia ran over to him.

''Eddie, are you ok?'' asked KT.

''Yeah, its just a cut.'' he replied, hiding the pain.

''I don't think so.'' Kendall lifted up his arm, revealing a very bloody arm.

''We have to get back down. We'll come back tomorrow.'' said KT.

''Hey, what's up with Peddie?'' Kendall asked Patricia.

''There's no Peddie. It's Patrome!'' replied Patricia.

''But Eddie was perfect - he's the Osirion!''

''Well, Jerome and I go well together. We're both rude and fierce. And scary at times.''

''But Eddie's cute!''

''You have him. I don't want Eddie - he's a bad boyfriend.'' Patricia walked off.

* * *

**The next day at breakfast**

The Sibunas said to Trudy that Eddie had had **(Word repetetion LOL)**accident whilst playing football. Being gulliable, she believed them.

''Alfie, do you always have to eat ten times as much as everyone else?'' Fabian said.

''Errr, I'm a growing boy, so yes I have to.'' replied Alfie, helping himself to another slice of toast.

''Eddie, can I have a word?'' Trudy asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' he got up off the table and left.

''It's about your sister, Amy.'' Trudy started.

''What about her?'' Eddie started gasping.

''Do you think Eddie's ok?'' Fabian asked at the table.

''I dunno. He hasn't come back yet.'' Kendall replied. ''I'm gonna go check on him.''

* * *

''Eddie, are you ok?'' asked Kendall. She noticed that he was in bed, head in hands, facing the other way. No reply.

''Yeah, it's just nothing.'' he wiped away the tears, trying to act tough. ''Have you done something with the hair?'' he said, trying to change the subject.

''Yes, went brunette. Don't try and change the subject - you have tears in your eyes.''

''Ok.'' admitting defeat, he began to explain. ''It's this mystery. The curse... Punishment... Came true...'' Eddie sobbed.

''Wait. What was the punishment?'' asked Kendall.

''My sister...well..she's gone!'' he began crying properly now, wincing when the tears touched the massive scarlet scratch below his eye. Kendall gave the boy a well-needed hug.

''Who did this?'' Kendall asked, pointing to his scratch.

''Patricia.'' he replied, crying even more.

''I'm sorry.'' she soothed. His head fell onto her shoulder. The tall girl ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Then, he pulled away.

''What's wrong?'' she asked. He crashed his lips onto hers.

''You know, I've fancied you for ages.'' he admitted.

''Same.'' Eddie began crying again.

''I want to be alone for a while. Is that ok?'' Eddie asked, sitting down onto his bed.

''Yeh.'' with that, she left.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I told Trudy that I wasn't feeling well. She understood, but that wasn't the real reason I wanted school off. I was going to do something else. I went into the bathroom carrying my self-harm kit. Grabbing the razor, I made a cut on the back of my wrist. The blood trickled down my arm and stained my white top. I couldn't help myself - I had to do more. The red liquid was now all over the floor. Realising I'd gotten carried away, I put a plaster over the wound. I remembered my sister - she was dead. All because of me. Why did I even come back to this school? It would have been better if I stayed with mum in America. Hot, round tears began rolling down my cheeks and on to my top. I cried for what seemed like forever.

Making one final cut on my arm, I then got up. Everything was going blurry. I remembered that this happened last time. I began feeling faint, and my head began pounding in pain. Suddenly, I fell to the ground and everything went black...

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUN! I was going to introduce the twist quicker, but then I thought that it wouldn't fit. Just when you think everything will be fine and a happily ever after will happen, you will get a shock! It might be coming very soon! Please review, and if you can guess the twist, please say! **


	11. Chapter 11 - House of Peddie

**Hey guys! I broke my leg way back in May, but it's not fixed. Had it x-rayed today. I took school off today. So, I spent the day writing this. **

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I began feeling faint, and my head began pounding in pain. Suddenly, I fell to the ground and everything went black...

I woke a while later. I checked the time on my phone. It was 3.25. The others would be back soon. I got up and saw a small puddle of blood. My head began pounding. I had a bad feeling that something really bad was going to happen to me. I got some tissue and wiped the blood off the ground. Wrapping my wrist up, I left the bathroom, returning to my room. I quickly changed my blood stained top and put it at the bottom of the mountain of clothes in my wardrobe

''Eddie dear, do you want some lunch?'' asked Trudy, knocking on the door.

''No, I'm fine.'' I replied.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

''Sibuna meeting. 4 o'clock. KT's room.'' Eddie told Fabian.

''ok'' he replied.

* * *

''Why are we having this meeting?'' Alfie asked. ''And where's Kendall?''

''She's got detention. Well, we have to finish that course. Otherwise...'' Eddie started.

''Otherwise what, Eddie. You're poor little sister dies?'' Patricia said, not intending to hurt anyone.

''Patricia!'' KT punched Patricia in the ribs as Eddie ran out.

''Eddie's sister died this morning.'' she explained.

''Oh.'' Patricia realised the enormity of what she had said.

''Is that all you have to say?'' KT said.

''What do you mean?'' Patricia replied.

''Well, you've been horrible to him for the past few weeks. You dumped him for no reason, then you stopped talking to him completely. No wonder he's been skipping school.'' explained Fabian. ''I think this is the punishment from Apep.''

''What is?'' replied Patricia

''You dumping him. Patricia, you love Eddie. And you hate Jerome. You know you do.'' KT said.

''I have to go find him.'' Patricia left the room. She went into Eddie's room. ''Eddie!'' she called. Noticing a red stain, she grabbed one of Eddie's shirts, a tin falling to the ground. ''What has the weasel been doing?'' Opening the tin, she gasped. ''I have to find him.'' Patricia said to herself.

* * *

Patricia thought hard. Where would Eddie go? She remembered that he normally went into the woods near a certain tree when he was upset and he didn't want anybody to know. Patricia ran as fast as she could to that tree. He wasn't there. Patricia ran deeper into the woods, calling his name.

''Eddie! I'm sorry!'' she cried, out of breath by running so fast. She heard a quiet groan coming from behind a tall oak tree. She looked behind it and there was Eddie, tears falling from his eyes, blood dripping from his neck, looking like he was going to faint.

''Eddie, what happened?'' Patricia asked, kneeling down beside him. No answer. ''Eddie, answer please!'' she pleaded.

''I can't remember.'' Eddie replied. He was clearly in pain. Wrapping her arms around him, she slowly lifted his body off the ground and hugged him.

''You'll be fine.'' Patricia soothed, running her fingers through his hair. ''You look cold.'' she took off her jacket and wrapped it around him. ''Are you sure you can't remember who or how you did this?''

''No.'' he replied.

''Can you stand up?'' Patricia asked.

''I'll try.'' Patricia helped him get up.

''Let me wipe them tears.'' Patricia wiped the tears off Eddie's face with her hand.

* * *

''Patricia dear. what's happened to Eddie?'' asked Trudy.

''Errr...his laces weren't tied properly so he fell over.'' she lied.

''What you doing he's my boyfried not yours!'' Kendall shouted.

''Well...newsflash. Peddie are back together!'' Patricia replied.

''Fine. I won't come in the way of Peddie's happiness.'' Kendall sighed.

''Patricia, will you mind taking Eddie to his room?'' Trudy asked.

''Ok.'' Helping him up, Patricia took Eddie to his room and lay him down on the bed.

''Right, weasel. You've got some questions to answer.'' Patricia said. ''Firstly, what happened?''

''I can't remember. Honestly, I don't know. I went into the woods then someone attacked me.'' Eddie replied.

''Ok, but how can you not remember?''

''I don't know, it's like it's been wiped out of my mind.''

''Right, question 2. What the hell is this?'' Patricia held up Eddie's blood-stained shirt.

''I dropped paint on it.'' he lied, tears forming in his eyes.

''Don't lie, I know you've done this. Eddie, why?'' Patricia sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand.

''I dunno. It makes me feel better.'' he answered, seeking comfort.

''Oh, Eddie!'' Patricia pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. ''Eddie, you got blood on my top!" she moaned. There was a knock on the door, then Trudy came in.

''Eddie, I think you'll have to go to hospital.'' Trudy said.

''Why?'' asked Patricia.

''That cut'll need stitches.'' Trudy said.

''But I have to do something tonight!'' Eddie moaned.

''If it's homework, I'm sure the teacher won't mind. Come on.'' Trudy said.

''Trudy, can I go with him?'' Patricia asked.

''Course you can.'' Trudy replied.

''1 sec.'' Eddie said.

''What is it weasel?'' Patricia said.

''The mark. They're gonna see the mark!'' Eddie said.

''Say it's a tattoo.'' Patricia suggested. ''I'm sure in America you can get a tattoo at 16.''

''If it starts glowing, it'll be the end.'' said Eddie, getting up.

* * *

''Eddie Miller, please go to room 2.'' The nurse called.

''Why don't I let you two go together?'' Trudy suggested.

''Ok, come on Eddie.'' Patricia said, helping Eddie up.

''You'll be fine, it's just a couple of stitches.'' Patricia reassured as they entered the room and sat down.

''You'll be asleep for the stitches, so you won't feel any pain.'' said the doctor.

* * *

''Eddie, you'll be fine.'' Patricia calmed. Her arm was wrapped around Eddie, who lay on the bed.

''Stay here!'' Eddie said, which Patricia had to go _awwww _to, but in her mind of course.

''Right, you're about to be put asleep.'' said the nurse, injecting a medicine into him.

''I'll be here when you wake up.'' Patricia held Eddie's hand and gave him one last kiss, before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12 - House of the crook

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I know some of these things are impossible, but HOA is fantasy as a man cannot be cursed and then come back to life by being awoken by a ceremony. Chapters will begin to get shorter as I want to get this done ASAP becaused the twist that hasn't been unleashed is killing me. I'm dying to tell somebody! Oh, and have any of you been on Pepsi Max and Infusion at Blackpool Pleasure Beach? They are AMAZING! Went on them today. Thank you to WALFIE16 for helping me out on this. **

* * *

Eddie was tossing and turning.

''Hey, do you think the boy's dreaming?'' asked the male surgeon.

''But that's impossible!'' replied the other female one.

''What if he's asleep, like normally.''

''We'll have to wake him then and do the stitches while he's awake.''

''NOOOOOOO!'' Eddie shot up, and then fell back onto the bed, tears all over his eyes.

''I'll go get help.'' the surgeon left and came back with Patricia.

''Eddie, what's wrong?'' she asked, grabbing his hand in hers.

''Excuse me, but we'll have to finish the stitches first.'' said the surgeon

''This won't hurt much.'' the surgeon said. Eddie winced slightly, grabbing Patricia's hand tightly.

''You're ok, Eddie, stay calm.'' Patricia comforted, kissing his forehead.

''And we're finished. You are free to go.'' said the female surgeon after putting a plaster over Eddie's neck.

* * *

''Sibuna meeting. After lights out. In my room.'' Eddie said to Patricia.

''But Eddie, you have to rest the doctor told you to...'' Patricia replied.

''I also have to get that crook otherwise I die.'' Eddie said back.

* * *

''Right, I'm going to the attic to get that crook.'' Eddie annonced.

''Will you be ok?'' asked KT.

'''I'll be fine, piece of cake.'' Eddie said.

''Come on Eddie, you can't risk nearly losing your life.'' Fabian tried to talk Eddie out of it.

''I'm going. Full stop.'' Eddie went out of the door and crept up the stairs.

''Edison Miller. Bed. Otherwise you will be on toilet duty for a month!'' shouted Victor in his usual fashion.

''Alright Vic.'' Eddie stormed back down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

''Been Victored?'' Patricia asked. Eddie nodded back getting into bed. Sibuna went out of the room.

* * *

**The next day at school**

''Right, I'm finishing that course tonight.'' Eddie announced.

''No. Not tonight. Wait a while first. I don't want anything bad happening to you.'' Patricia said sternly.

''But...''

''Patricia has spoken.'' Kendall joked. ''Her decision shall not be changed.''

''Ok then. Let's wait.'' sighed Eddie

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I chose the right lesson to creep up to the attic. French. Stangely, Patricia loves it as Piper's music school is in France, and she has to speak it there with Piper's French friends when she visits. Kendall and KT like it and Fabian loves all subjects.

I opened the wooden door of Anubis house and checked if Victor was there. He was out, suprisingly. Trudy was doing the grocery shopping, so she wasn't there.

Opening the attic door, I went up the stairs, two at a time. I scanned my ring against the painting and went in. I then remembered that all 6 rings were needed to open the door. 'Great' I thought.

_''I shall open the door for the Osirion.'' _I heard a voice.

_''Get me that crook. Or, you will be stuck here until Ra crossed the sky 10 times!''_ It was Apep. I then realised what a big mistake I made by going in.

I began the coarse. Fearfully, I stepped on the first golden rope. There was another one over me to help me. That seemed harder than normal. Then, there was a bit of path. There were these blades going back and forth. If you stayed still in the same position for too long, a big flame flashed in your face, scarring it.

The ending was difficult. There were monkey bars which were made of rope. You had to get across them. Easy? No. There was a big drop with fire right at the bottom. The rope kills after a while and some blades unexpectidely came flying forward. I finished that. Yay! I thought. I got the crook from the other side.

_''You have done well, Osirion. I have received what I want and now I shall lift the curse.'' _Apep's voice boomed, sounding slightly nice that before. I went back down to my room. It was 3.30. The others will probably be back soon I'm gonna tell them what I did.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

''Guys...'' Eddie started.

''Eddie, where were you?'' Patricia asked worridly.

''I was in the attic.'' Eddie started.

''You idiot! I told you not to!'' Patricia shouted.

''Eddie, what happened?'' Fabian asked, calming the two down. If Fabian wasn't in Sibuna, then arguments would have torn them up.

''I gave Apep the crook!'' Eddie announced.

''Wow, that's amazing!'' Kendall smiled.

''No more life- threatening situations!'' said Patricia, hugging Eddie.

''No more blood!'' Alfie said.

''Yeh, Eddie, can I have a word?'' asked Patricia.

''Sure.'' the couple went to Eddie and Fabian's room.

''What is it?'' asked Eddie, sitting down.

''This.'' Patricia showed Eddie the blood-stained shirt that Eddie wore when he self-harmed himself.

''Why?'' she asked sitting down beside him.

''I dunno.'' his eyes teared up. Patricia wrapped her arms around him.

''Don't cry.'' Patricia said softly, wiping the tears off his face. ''Promise me, Eddie. Swear to me that you'll never do anything like that to youself ever again.''

''Ok.'' he choked out, trying not to cry. Patricia put a hand on to his face, rubbing her thumb over his face to wipe the tears that were now uncontrolebely falling from Eddie's green eyes. He then lent in so that he coud sob into her chest.

* * *

**Eddie's dream (that night)**

Eddie was in the obstacle course.

''Oh no!'' he shouted. The course seemed different. Then, he saw it. Apep.

_Osirion! _He heard. It sounded familliar, he couldn't put his finger on it.

_I am going to kill you, Eddie Miller, or Edison Sweet as some may call you. _

* * *

Eddie was tossing and turning.

''Eddie, wake up" Fabian shouted, grabbing his phone to text Patricia.

''What's up?'' she said as she ran in.

''He's having a dream and not waking up.'' Fabian said.

''Eddie, wake up!'' she shook Eddie gently and kissed his cheek.

''I am going to kill you, Eddie Miller'' he talked in his sleep.

''Wake up!'' Patricia shook him violently and he woke up, panting and sweating.

''Bad dream?'' Fabian said.

''Yeh, this err...rabbit was trying to kill me.'' he lied, collapsing on to the bed in shock.

''I'll go back to bed then. Goodnight.'' Patricia left.

* * *

**This wasn't a big cliff hanger, but this means that the twist is coming! Big thanks to WALFIE16 for the ideas! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13 - House of Explanations

**Hi! Summer AT LAST! I can now update regularly. I have a great plot for a new HOA story. It will be a Peddie one (of coarse!) and will include LOTS and LOTS of Eddie angst. **

* * *

''Patricia, can I have a word?'' Fabian asked at breakfast.

''Sure.'' she got up quickly and left.

''Did you buy that explanation last night?'' asked Fabian.

''No, but yeah because Eddie's not cursed anymore.''

''Look, I've researched the mark of Apep, and it says whoever gets the mark of Apep dies. This doesn't make sense.''

''Do you know if a previous Osirion died because of it?'' Patricia was getting worried as she would hate it if Eddie got hurt.

''I'll have to check on that one. Sibuna.''

''Sibuna.''

* * *

''Do you know where Kendall is?'' KT asked casually.

''Not seen her since last night. Maybe she's gone to school early.'' Trudy said.

''Patricia, does this seem weird to you?'' KT asked Patricia.

''It does. Where is she?''

''Has she done this before?''

''Yeah, she sometimes never comes to bed. When I wake up, she's almost ready for school.''

''That's weird.'' KT sighed.

''We'll have to tell the others.''

''We need evidence, Patricia. We can't pin the blame on her for no reason.''

''If we don't tell, it could put us at risk.'' Patricia pointed out.

''Alright. Let's get the others together.'' KT agreed.

* * *

''Ah Edison. You have a visitor at Anubis house.'' Mr Sweet said to Eddie.

''It's Eddie.'' he replied and began walking to Anubis house. As he touched the door handle, he had a vision.

**Vision**

_''I am coming for you, Osirion.'' a voice boomed._

_''Wh...who are y..you?'' Eddie cried, turning around to find the direction the voice is coming from._

_''I am Apep. I am coming for you, Osirion.''_

_''Why do you want me? I've given you what you wanted.'' Eddie sighed._

_''I want your Osirion powers so that I can be as powerful as Osiris. I shall walk this universe! HAHAHAHAHA!''_

* * *

Eddie woke from his vision. He was starring at the door. He walked in to see Trudy near the stairs.

''Ah, Eddie. Your sister's here to see you.'' she explained, ushering into his room.

''Hey Jessica!'' Eddie gave his older sister a hug.

''Hi.'' she replied, kissing the top of his head. Jessica was Eddie's sister from his mum's first marriage. She was a model for a living, so she was very tall. She was 27, so she had always been like a second mum to Eddie. Jessica was born and raised in America, but she moved to Scotland a couple of years ago to finish her studies. Then, she went to London to be a model.

''So how are you Osirion?'' she asked Eddie, the word 'Osirion' stabbing him like a knife.

''I've been fine, you know, saving the world.'' He joked.

''Eddie, what is it. What's up?'' knowing him so well, Jessica knew that Eddie was lying.

''Ok, Apep wanted the crook of Osiris and then I gave it to him after some deadly tasks and now he wants my Osirion powers to be more powerful than Osiris.'' Eddie blurted out.

''Wow. I've missed a lot.'' Jessica replied.

''He cursed me and killed Amy.'' he choked out. ''That was all my fault for delaying the task.''

''That wasn't your fault. She had lung cancer and she would have passed away soon anyway.'' Jessica tried to make Eddie feel better. She put an arm around his shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder.

''Eddie, I have to tell you...'' Patricia started, noticing Eddie. ''Do you have something you need to tell me?''

''This is my sister, Jessica. Jess, this is my girlfriend Patricia.'' Eddie explained.

''Oh, I thought...yeah...I'm sorry.'' Patricia stuttered in embarassment. ''Are you ok Eddie?'' she noticed a tear on his cheek, so she wiped it away with her hand.

''Apep. He wants my powers. He wants to be more powerful than Osiris.'' Eddie explained in fear.

''Eddie, you look kinda tired. Why don't you have a nap?'' Patricia suggested, Eddie nodded.

''See you later.'' Patricia kissed his head and left.

''I've got an appartment just down the road. Come sometime, yeah.'' Jessica suggested.

''Can I come now?'' Eddie asked, getting up.

''Ok, come on.''

* * *

**This chapter sucked, but the vision is part of the twist. So, everything is not happy. Will Eddie live? And will KT find some evidence against Kendall? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - House of Pointless Messages

**Hiatus**

**From today, this story is on hiatus. I am preparing for HOA one-shot day, and then I will hopefully finish the story before the 19th of August. My family is coming from abroad on that date, so I will be busy until after my birthday (19.09). I will give a hint of the twist in this pointless message in the poem below, it is not really a spoiler. Its a very bad poem I have to admit.**

**One person**

**Of Anubis house is**

**The best looking. Out of the**

**Characters, which one of them**

**Are the nicest, best looking and the most**

**Evil looking?**


	15. Chapter 15 - House of Shock

**Here's an update at last! Only 2 or 3 chapters to go! There is a lot of drama in this chapter, and it is rushed because of the twist. So I'm sorry in advance if you don't like it.**

* * *

''Got you some hot chocolate.'' Jessica bought a mug and some biscuits with it and put it on the table in front of Eddie. He quickly drank it.

''Look, Jess, can I come back another time?'' Eddie asked.

''Yeah that's fine. Come for the night though, ok.'' Eddie nodded, gave his sister a quick hug and left.

* * *

''Eddie, I was wondering if you and me could go down to Pepa lake for a bit.'' Kendall suggested.

''Err, ok. I'll go get my jacket.'' Eddie put on his jacket. He had a really bad feeling about something bad happening. He put his GPS on just in case.

''Come on, Eddie. We're gonna miss the bus!'' Kendall grabbed Eddie's arm and began they both walked out the door.

* * *

''Fabian, do you know where Eddie is?'' Patricia asked.

''He went out with Kendall, why?'' Fabian replied.

''No, I don't trust her! There's something up with her.''

''Look, Patricia, he doesn't like...'' Patricia and Fabian both fell into visions.

_''I am Osiris. Listen, my proto-type is in serious danger. He is with Apep. Make sure he doesn't go to Pepa lake with somebody other than yourselves. Give him the ring if he has already gone'' A voice spoke._

Patricia and Fabian came out of their visions.

''Weird, did you just have a vision?'' asked Patricia.

''Yeah, we both had the same one. But, Pepa. It's Apep backwards!'' Fabian gasped.

''And Kendall is Apep.'' Patricia said, shocked.

''No, that can't be possible.'' Fabian started.

''She's never there when Eddie has visions, and the way she acts is weird. It's as if she can control us. And Eddie told me that Apep wanted to take over the world and claim his Osirion powers so that he could be as powerful as Osiris himself.'' Patricia explained.

''But we don't know if they're going to Pepa lake or not.''

''Look, Eddie's got his GPS on. They're at Pepa lake. Look.'' Patricia showed Fabian the map on her phone. They were both in shock.

''Hey Patricia, Eddie left his jacket at mine.'' Jessica came in to Anubis house.

''Jessica, you're brother's in danger. Can you drive me to Pepa lake?'' Patricia interrupted.

''Sure. You're Fabian, right?'' he nodded. ''Stay here. Make sure everyone is safe.''

''The ring! We need to give Eddie his ring!'' Fabian remembered and rushed to his room and gave Patricia Eddie's ring.

_''He will be safe if you hurry.'' _The voice spoke again. Only Patricia and Fabian heard it.

''Guys, what's going on?'' Alfie asked and KT was with him.

''I'll explain. Sibuna.'' Fabian said.

''Sibuna.''

''Sibu-what?'' Jessica questioned.

''No time for that, we have to get to Eddie!''

* * *

''Fabian, what's happening?'' asked KT.

''It's Kendall, she's evil. She's Apep.'' Fabian blurted out, they were all gasping. ''Oh no.''

''What is it Fabian?'' Alfie asked.

''Whoever gets the Mark of Apep dies. Eddie doesn't have it anymore, but he did.'' Fabian explained.

''So even if we do save him, Eddie's gonna die?'' KT gasped. Fabian nodded.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but I'm updating again today, if not tomorrow. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - House of Osiris

**Last chapter! Yes, and the Egyptian language I've created is English backwards. **

* * *

''But if Patricia hurries, he could live?'' Alfie breathed heavily. Fabian shrugged and began telling Patricia of the situation.

''Jessica, we have to hurry. Eddie might die!'' she cried.

''We're nearly there. You know the plan, right?'' Patricia nodded. They both snuck up behind a tree.

''Eddie, prove you're brave.'' Kendall held a razor to her skin and made a small cut. Eddie did the same.

''Og ot eht ekal! O got eht ekal!'' She chanted, holding a ball. It began glowing and shot something into Eddie. He began walking towards the lake as if he was hypnotised.

''Call an ambulance.'' Jessica whispered to Patricia. ''Say something's gonna happen to him. Tell them where we are.'' Patricia listened to her and dialled 999.

''I am Osiris and I command you to stop.'' Osiris began floating towards Kendall. She then turned into Apep.

''Pmuj ni ot ekal! Og ot eht dlrowrednu!'' Apep (Kendall) chanted.

''On!'' Osiris boomed, throwing a bolt of lightning at Apep.

''Og! Ro uoy lliw eid!'' Eddie jumped into the lake.

_''The ring! Use the ring!'' _Patricia heard a voice say. She ran to the lake and threw the ring in. It began glowing.

''NOOOOO!'' Apep was angry. He wanted Osiris's powers. Suddenly, Osiris threw a powerful circle of light at Apep, and he fell into the lake and went to the underworld.

''Eddie!'' Patricia shouted, tears running down her face.

''I shall save him.'' Osiris pointed at the lake and a line of light went in. Then, Eddie emerged out from the water. Patricia grabbed his arms and pulled him out, Jessica helping him. Osiris vanished.

''We need to warm him up.'' Jessica and Patricia took off their jackets and wrapped them around Eddie.

''He's not breathing well.'' Patricia sobbed

_''He is fine, take him to the hospital. But give him this now.'' _A tiny bottle of green liquid appeared. Patricia put a couple of drops of the liquid into Eddie's mouth. The moments after that were tense. Eddie coughed and his eyes opened. He was shivering.

''Thank goodness you're ok!'' Patricia hugged Eddie.

''Patricia, I think he has hypothermia.'' Jessica gasped. An ambulance then came, paramedics jumping out and running to Eddie's side.

* * *

**At the hospital**

''Are you here for Eddie Miller?'' asked a nurse.

''Errr, yeah. His sister's gone to the police station to tell them what happened.'' Explained Patricia.

''Eddie's ok. He's very narrowly escaped hypothermia. His leg's broken. I think it might have hit something when he fell into the lake. He's still shocked, so be gentle.'' Patricia went into the hospital room. Eddie was smiling at her.

''Come here, Slimeball.'' She embraced him into a tight hug.

''Did all that happen?'' asked Eddie.

''Yes, it did. But it's all over.''

''All over.''

* * *

**Finally, this is complete. Thanks to everyone who read, followed or favourited it, and thank you for all of the reviews. Hope you liked it, and if any of you watch Austin and Ally, my very first multi-chapter Auslly story is now up. It is Austin angst, and does have quite a dark theme to it. It's called 'The diary of Austin Monica Moon.' Please check it out! Thanks again to everyone who checked this out, it means a lot to me. Happy HOA one-shot day to all BTW! And finally, SIBUNA!**


End file.
